Lo Que Hay Detras de Un Corazon Frio
by SaHinaUchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyuga hija del Gran Empresario Multimillonario, poseedor de Viñedos para la creación de los Vinos de la mejor calidad de todo el país de Fuego Hiashi Hyuga. Su padre solo se siente orgulloso de sus otros dos hijos Neji y Hanabi para el ella es la desonrra de la familia. Sasuke Uchiha un joven de tan solo 19 años su familia es poseedora de grandes negocios pero algo turbios
1. PRÓLOGO

PROLOGO

Hinata Hiuga hija del Gran Empresario Multimillonario, creador de lentes de contactos y poseedor de Viñedos para la creación de los Vinos de la mejor calidad de todo el país de Fuego Hiashi Hiuga.

Hinata es una joven de 17 años, de cabellos largo hasta sus caderas de color negro con tonos azulinos, de una piel nivea tan suave como la seda, de ojos perlados que muestran tristeza y melancolia y un exuberante cuerpo muy bien definido pero no ante los ojos de los demas debido a que siempre lleva puesta ropas olgadas. Ella a vivido su vida sumida en la melancolia, en los recuerdos del pasado que la pertumban, que la hacen llorar y caer en la tristeza, puesto que ella cuando tenia 5 años perdio a su madre de una manera tan dolorosa antes sus ojos y desde ese momento ella sufre por la muerte de su progenitora, y se gana el rechazo y desaprobación de su padre quien la culpa de la muerte de su querida y amada esposa Hana Hiuga.

El padre de Hinata se siente orgulloso de sus otros dos hijos, Neji Hiuga quien es el primogenito de 21 años y heredero a las empresas Hiuga poseedor de un caracter estricto y protector a sus hermanas a las cual ama, él es de piel broceada, de ojos perlados y cabellos castaños de un cuerpo bien proporcionado debido a su estricto entrenamientos diarios, Hanabi Hiuga quien es la menor de los hermanos de 15 años posee el caracter serio de su padre de ojos perlados , piel bronceada, cabellos cataños no posee el cuerpo como su hermana pero es igual de formada a la corta edad, los tres hermanos son inculcados a los entrenamientos en el Dojo familiar debido a las tradiciones del Clan Hiuga.

En cambio Hiashi siente todo lo contrario por Hinata, siente irá, descepción, rechazo, para él ella es la deshora de la familia, para las empresas Hiuga y para todos. El la culpa de lo ocurrido en el pasado. Debido a los maltratos y malas caras de su padre y su familia Hinata siempre contaba con el consuelo de sus dos hermanos Neji y Hanabi, que sin importar lo que su padre dijeran ellos estaban ahí para ella, ellos tambien sentian la perdida de su madre pero no culpaban a Hinata por ello. Ellos sabian que muy en el fondo sin importar lo que su progenitor dijera el la amaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y demostralo su corazón se volvio frio ante ella. Pero no importaba porque ellos le daban el amor que el se negaba a darle desde que su madre fallecio.

Hinata es una joven muy dulce, gentil, sin rencor ni nada de malisia en su corazón que ama a los suyos a pesar de los malos tratos que le da su padre y su familia, para ella siempre estan los demas antes que si misma incluso de poner su vida en peligro con el fin de proteger a los suyos sin importar de dar su vida por ellos antes no pudo proteger a lo que amaba pero juro proteger a su pequeña hermana y a su familia sin importar lo que pase con ella.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en su vida con su madre, padre y familia, con el trancurrir del tiempo conocio a grandes amigos como lo son, Inozuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Subako No Temari y Ama Tente quienes han compartido con ella los pocos momentos felices y los momentos dificiles desde la perdida de su madre y la falta de amor de su padre. Ellos han ido llenando un poco el vacio que ha tenido su corazon. Y a pesar de todo el sufimiento nunca a dejado ser una jover tierna, timida y de muy buen corazón.

Pero la vida le deparará un nuevo destino en manos de quien menos lo espera y todo cambiara.

Sasuke Uchiha un joven de tan solo 19 años de cabello cortos algo albortados de color negro, piel palida blanca como la nieve, de unos ojos color negro oscuro como la noche que solo demuestra vacio y frialdad en ellos y un cuerpo bien proporcionado debido a los entrenamientos que realiza en el Dojo ya que son tradicones del Clan Uchiha. Hijo del Gran Magnate, Empresario Multimillonario Fugaku Uchiha quien es el poseedor de muchas de las tantas empresas más importantes de todo el país del Fuego al igual que la familia Hiuga, ademas de Sasuke tiene a su primogenito Itachi Uchiha quien cuenta con 23 años graduado en Administración para hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre por ser el primogenito; pero no por ser el hijo mayor se hara cargo de todo, a Sasuke tambien le toca hacerse cargo de otra parte de los negocios de los Uchiha algo turbios pero "Negocios son Negocios".

Fugaku Uchiha cuenta con dos caras de la moneda; en lo que respecta a los negocios, una donde sus negocios son legales, intachables e inquebrantables de las cuales su primogenito sera a cargo por sus conocimientos de administrar las empresas, su facil manejo con el público y tambien por los estudios que realizo para especializarse en esa rama ya que es su fuerte. Por otro lado están los negocios turbios producto del narcotrafico, contrabando y muchas cosas más a las que Sasuke se hara cargo debido a su carácter, a su temperamento, a lo insencible, a lo inhumano que puede llegar hacer, a todo lo que seria un corazón frio y sin nada de calidéz en su alma.

Pero Sasuke en el pasado no era lo que ahora es, él era un niño lleno de alegria y de Amor hacia todos, hasta que un lamentable hecho que ocurrio ante sus ojos cuando el tenia 12 años y fué ver a su madre morir en las manos de un hombre despiadado que lo hizo paralizar, desde ese momento su corazón y su alma dejaron de ser calido y tierno para convertirse en uno totalmente frio y lleno de maldad pura que no le importa en lo más minimo los demás, lo unico que le importa es mantener los negocios de la familia, el prestigio del Clan y la aprobación de su padre.

Fueron muchos años en la oscuridad, él solo se acompañaba de los recuerdos del pasado, de la soledad y de la fria oscuridad. Aunque lo negara su hermano mayor estuvo siempre a su lado pero su orgullo iba más alla para poder aceptar que agradecia su compañia en silencio, muy a sus adentros se sentia agradecido por la unica persona qué se permitia querer y ese era su hermano mayor, ya que el se juro a si mismo nunca volver amar y a querer para así no sentir el dolor que se siente al perder a la persona más amada.

Pero todo esto cambiara gracias a una persona que sin el darle permiso entrara a posicionarse dentro de su corazón frio, de una manera que ni el mismo entendera el porque de sus actos hacia ella de protegerla y lo llevara a descubrir lo que hay detrás de un corazón frio.


	2. Cap 1 EL INICIÓ EL PLAN PUESTO EN MARC

Hola mis queridos lectores yo se que esta es una historia nueva y casi nadie sane de ella, pero las personas que la lean porfa rieguen la voz claro si les gusta la historia claro. .. En el prólogo solo describí las personalidades de nuestra pareja Sasuke y Hinata y los negocios de ambas familias tambien el rechazo que siente Hiashi por su hija mayor... Bueno todo ira lento pero les aseguro que les gustara... Bueno sin mas los dejo para que disfruten su lectura...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo le doy vida a nuevas historias alternativas...

Disfruten la lectura espero le guste y sea de su agrado...

-HABLAN-

 **-"PIENSAN"-**

 **- _FLASBACK-_**

 **CAPITULO I: EL INICIO; EL PLAN PUESTO EN MARCHA.**

El sol brillaba radiantemente en la Gran Mansión Hyuga y en lo amplios y extensos campos de viñedos que posen los Hyuga. La luz entraba suavemente por una de las ventanas de la Gran Masión iluminando así una de las habitaciones lentamente, mientras las cortinas de color blanco con lila son abiertas por una joven empleada de la mansión, dejando ver el gran paisaje y dejando entrar la luz por completo para dejar ver a una joven pelinegra recostada sobre su futon durmiendo placidamente. La joven empleada se acerca hacia donde se encuentra la joven pelinegra durmiendo.

-Hinata-sama- Una voz a lo lejos escuchó- Es hora de levantarse- La pelinegra empezó abrir lentamente sus perlados ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz.

-Hai-Contestó la pelinegra con su suave voz aún adormitada.

-Hiashi-sama órdeno que viniera a levantarla sabia que se quedaría dormida por el duro entranmiento que tuvo usted ayer- Se dirijió a Hianata con voz suave y firme- Hinata-sama no tarde usted sabe que a su padre no le gusta esperar- Veía y hablaba de una manera melancolica al ver la cara de tristeza que ponia la pelinegra.

-Ha- Hai pa-dre es siem-pre así- Dijo la aludina tartamudeando y con un nudo en la garganta, camino hacia la puerta del baño- Ya ba-jo gra-cias Misuki-san- Dijo casi en un susurro adentrandose por completo al baño.

Una vez dentro Hinata procedio a asearse de pies a cabeza dentro de la bañera, disolviendo en el agua la fragancia de lavanda que ya es característica de su escencia, después de todo su olor a lavanda queda impregnado por donde quiera que pase. Con sumo cuidado frota con una esponja su piel para elimiarar algún rastro de suciedad. Concluyó con su labor de asearse, y en una de las barras toma una de las toallas colocándola sobre sus partes íntimas ocultando su grandes atributos, con la otra toalla seca su cabello con sumo cuidado. Al salir del baño encuentra sobre su futon la ropa que fue escojida por Mizuki que debe portar para el encuentro con su padre.

-"Arigato Mizuki-san"- Dijo para si misma empezándose a vestir, el cuál su vestimentas tradicional contaban con un Kimono de color negro, con un obi color blanco que dejaba ver su bien formadas caderas y pechos, y unas zapatillas blancas con flores color negra. Después de vestirse se acerca hacia su peinadora se sienta en un banquito color blanco acolchado para su comodidad, cepilla suavemente sus cabellos frente al espejo, trensa su cabello de lado dejando algunos flequillos en su cara, pero aún así deja ver con mas precisión su muy lindo rostro. Se levanta y sale de la habitación al encuentro con su padre.

Mientras en la parte baja de la Mansión Hyuga, en el comedor principal se encuentran tres personas sentadas alrededor de la gran mesa de cristal.

-Porque tarda tanto- Hablá el mayor de los Hyuga con algo de rabia e impasiencia- Ya son las 7:30, todos saben que a las 7:00 en punto tienen que estar aquí para después de desayunar ir al santuario de mi Amada Hana- Al nombrar a la matriarca esté se tenso y empuño sus manos al recordar el pasado.

-Padre no debe de tardar- Hizo una pausa y prosuguio hablando Neji - Ya usted órdeno a Mizuki-chan que fuera por ella a despertarla, debio haberse quedado dormida por el cansancio del entrenamiento de ayer Otosan.

-Neji puede estar en lo cierto debio haberse quedado dormida de cansancio estaba muy agotada ayer Otosan- En está ocasión Hanabi apelo por su hermana mayor dirijiendo su vista al patriarca con mirada seria.

-¿Porque entonces ustedes no se quedaron dormidos?- Pregunto seriamente- Ella es una débil, una deshonra, no parece ser mi hija, no merece llevar el apellido Hyuga- Sonó frívolo al decir aquellas palabras. Neji y Hanabi quedaron atónitos con lo que su padre acaba de decir, ellos sabían que su Otasan era frío, indifrente y distante con Hinata debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero ya con lo que antes dijo, ya era demasiado se sentian impotentes al escuchar hablar a su padre de esa manera de su hermana que sufria por el rechazo de su padre.

-Padre- Trato de hablar Neji y de contradecir a su padre, pero no pudo por el respeto que debia hacia el y se contuvo- Hinata no debe de tardar- Fué lo único que pudo decir para controlar su impotencia. Los tres Hyuga dirijieron su vista a la entrada del comedor y ven a la joven pelinegra entrando.

-Buenos días Otosan, Neji-nissan, Hanabi-oneesan- Hizo una leve reverencia, su padre y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo pero solo con un acentamiento de cabeza, Hinata se sentó al lado de Hanabi- Dis-cul-pen la-a Tar-dan-sa- Dijo tartamudeando y en casi un murmuro pero fue audible para que los presentes escucharan, bajo su rostro al ver la cara seria de Hiashi y sus perlados ojos se cristalizaron al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su padre.

-Eres débil no entiendo como eres una Hyuga- Dijo friamente- Que no vuelva a ocurrir o tomare medidas para que aprendas hacer responsable- Su voz cada vez se tornaba mas seria- No me gusta la impuntualidad y lo sabes- Hinata al escuchar las palabras de su padre alzó vista hacia el, y vío el rostro de enojo que tenia Hiashi, no retuvo mucho la mirada y bajo rostro mirando al suelo con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Aneki- Hanabi poso una mano encima de la de Hinata- Tranquila soló no lo vuelvas hacer para que padre no se enoje cpntigo- La Aludina asintió. Hiashi ódeno que sirvieran el desayuno, todo transcurrió tranquilo y en selincio mientras debustaban su comida. Al terminar de desayunar reposaron unos minutos Hiashi se levanto.

-Vamos al santuario- Estó no era una pregunta, era una orden. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir del comedor, los tres jovenes hicieron lo mismo y siguieron a su padre al santuario de su querida Madre.

Caminando por uno de los pasillos por fuera de la mansión Hyuga cuatro personas van hacia un mismo lugar al santuario, el mayor de los Hyuga va unos pasos mas adelante que los tres jovenes que lo acompañan, Neji va en medio de Hinata y de Hanabi los tres van vestidos del mismo color puesto que van al santuario de su Okasan.

-Hinata-sama- Habló el castaño- No este tan triste, no fue su culpa- Dijo en un tono de voz suave y dulce para calmar a su hermana que se encontraba con la mirada al suelo con sus ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar- Padre esta siendo severo con los entrenamientos, pero se ira acostumbrando al ritmo Hinata-sama- Tomo su mano para darle tranquilidad.

-Neji-onissan no pue-do de-jar-me de sen-tir así- su voz se quebro y de sus perlados ojos salían unas lagrimas que recorrieron su mejillas hasta caer al suelo- Gomenasai- Apreto con fuerza la mano que Neji tenia sujetando por la impotencia.

-Aneki- Una voz triste sonó al lado de Hianta- Calmate, no llores estamos contigo- Hinata giro su rostro para ver a su pequeña hermana y solo asintió.

Al llegar a la entrada del santuario Hiashi dió un suspiro y observo donde venían sus tres hijos, con sumo cuidado abrió el shoji frente a él estaba la foto de Hana Hyuga. Los cuatro entraron hicieron una reverencia, para luego cada uno de ellos acuclillarse en sus rodillas para culminar de sentarse sobre sus tobillos, haciendo una reverencia con las manos al frente agachando completamente sus cuerpo, luego de varios segundos levantaron sus cuerpos para quedar sentados sobre sus tobillos.

El ambiente en esa habitación era realment triste, se podía ver en sus caras la melancolía, dolor y triteza que se posicionó en ellos, una pelinegra no pudo contener más sus lagrimas al ver el retrato de su madre y de sus ojos perlados brotaron lagrimas de dolor empañando por completo su bello rostro, este acto era observado de reojo por su padre quien teniendo sus manos a cadacostado de su cuerpo los empuño fuertemente; y así transcurrieron cierto tiempo hasta que llego la hora de irse ya que estuvieron dos horas sumidos en sus tristezas

Al salir de la habitación cada uno tomo rumbos distintos Hiashi a su despacho, Neji a su habitación a cambiarse para ir al dojo familiar para entrenar, Hanabi al salón de artesanía y Hinata al jardín de su madre le gustaba estar hay y recordar los bellos momentos que compartió con ella, podia sentir la presencia de su Okasan en ese lugar se sentia feliz recordandola, pero siempre la tristeza y los recuerdos de ese mal día la embargaban, para que nuevamente las lagrimas tomaran poseción de sus perlados ojos, se sento al pie de un árbol y allí estuvo llorando desconsoladamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

 **("v")("v")("v")("v")(!"v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("V")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")(!"v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("V")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")**

Un joven pelinegro se encuentra en su habitación recostado en su futon, como muchas de otras noches no pudo dormir tranquilo por las pesadillas que le traen los recuerdos del pasado "Kuso" maldijo para si mismo, sentandose en el futon para luego dirijirse a la ventana y abrir las cortinas para cerciorarse que aún no ha salido el sol.

-Kuso- Maldijo y dirigió su vista hacia los campos de la mansión- Otra vez esas pesadillas- Dijo aprentando con fiuerzas sus manos en un puño y golpeando una orilla de la ventana, la cuál le hizo sangrar sus nudillos. Al ver sus manos sangrando se dirijió al baño abrió la llave para llenar la bañera y estuvo dentro del agua durante unos minutos, salió de la bañera tomo una de las toallas y la enrolla en su parte baja dejando al descubierto sus espectorales, se dirijio al lavamano y cepillo sus dientes. Salio del baño fue directo a su closed a buscar ropa deportiva, el cuál consistia en un sueter manga larga negro, pantalones deportivos negros y sus zapatos blanco, terminó de vestirse para salir de la habitación a despejar su mente. A esas horas de la mañana se podía ver a la lejania y en la soledad de los campos de la hacienda a un pelingro caminando sumido en sus pensamientos.

Camino y camino hasta agotarse y sentir que ya era hora de regresar, giro su vista hacia su mano izquierda y en su reloj observo que ya eran pasadas de las 10:00 de la mañana, sintió su estomago estrujarse sabiendo que no había comido en toda la mañana, se giró en dirección a su casa. Todo el camino que había emprendido desde la salida de la mansión Uchiha hasta su regreso, se estuvo maldiciendo por no haber podido ayudar a su madre en el pasado penso, penso y penso ya estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión hasta que una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro a la derecha para ver a la persona que nuevamente lo llamaba.

-Sasuke- Dijo un joven peli-amarillo de ojos azules- Hey teme me estas escuchando, donde estabas Fugaku te ha mandado a llamar- Terminó de decir para posicionarse cerca de el para abrir la puerta accediendo a la mansión.

-Naruto dile que voy enseguida- Penso un segundo para después contradecirse- Olvidalo no le digas nada- Con voz demandante se dirijio a naruto para después seguir su camino al despacho su su padre. Pero nuevamente es detenido por Naruto.

-Teme estas actuando algo extraño, estas demasiado pensativo- Se fue acercando a Sasuke con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Cuando nuevamente iba hablar fue interrumpido.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo dobe- Sin más se fue y dejo a un Naruto muy enojado por su respuesta. Ya estando frente al despacho de su Otasan toco la puerta, del otro lado dieron la órden de que pase, y entró donde estaban su hermano Itachi y Fugaku.

-Hola hermanito- Dijo un pelinegro de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta- Que cara traes- Con una expresión de burla- No dormiste bien anoche...- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el aludido le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Callate Itachi- Fue lo único que le dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

-Tranquilo hermanito no es para que me asesines con la mirada- Esto lo dijo divertido poniendo sus manos al frente trantando de tranquilizar a su hermano haciendo movimientos divertidos con sus manos. Su padre observaba la escena de sus hijos.

-Basta parecen un par de niños- Habló demandante el mayor de los tres. A lo que venimos- Concluyo el Uchiha Mayor.

-Padre para que nos mando a llamar- Itachi se dirijio a su padre con voz firme para dirijirse a un sofa cerca del escritorio de Fugaku. Sasuke por su lado permaneció en pie recostado en una de las columnas con su tipica cara inexpresiva y su pose normal cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Itachi como van los ingresos del viñedo- Fugaku giro su vista a su primogenito.

-Padre los ingresos van en aumento pero estamos muy por debajo de las empresas Hyuga- Dijo en tono serio- Sus índices están muy por encima que nosotros, sus ventas han alcanzado que las acciones de los Hyuga y sus ingresos aumente considerablemente- Concluyó dirijiendo su vista a Sasuke.

-Padre que tiene en mente- Giro su vista al Uchiha Mayor. Fugaku al percatarse de la mirada de sospecha de su hijo menor esbozo una sonrisa ladina y de orgullo, sabiendo que al parecer su hijo lo conoce muy bien el cuál con ese gesto en su rostro hizo mas interrogantes al menor de los Uchiha.

-Algo que realmente unira a ambas familias- Su voz sonó segura- Y a nuestros intereses económicos- Con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro.

-Pero hay un pequeño incoveniente- Intervino Itachi con seriedad en su rostro- ¿Aceptaran?.

-Te aseguró que aceptarán- Dijó Fugaku fijando su vista a Sasuke- Cierto Sasuke- El aludido asintió y con mirada fría y voz ronca dijó- Aceptarán- Esa fue su única palabra, porque si en algo erá muy bueno Sasuke es en nunca recibir una negación.

-Bien llamare en este momento a Hiashi Hyuga para reunirnos y hablar de negocios- Dijo en tono de conformidad- Pueden retirarse.

-Hai- Dijeron al unisono ambos pelinegro. Después de asentir los hermanos salieron del despacho. Mientras dentro del despacho Fugaku se dispone a llamar.

-Ohayo Hyuga- Dijo con respeto. Al otro lado de la línea se encontraba un Hiashi sorprendido.

-Uchiha que sorpresa- Mencionó con algo de intriga- En que puedo ayudarlo.

-Ire directo al grano, llamó para reunirnos y hablar de negocios- Hiashi quedó pensativo al escuchar la palabra negocio salir de la boca del Uchiha.

-¿Negocios?- Dijo interrogante el Hyuga.

-Si que tal si nos reunimos mañana en tu oficina- Concluyó Fugaku.

-No está semana estaré trabajando desde la Hacienda- Dijo con voz autoritaria- Nos reuniremos aquí el viernes. Le parece Uchiha?- Fugaku gruño por la respuesta pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar.

-Hai el viernes a las 4:00pm le parece Hyuga?- Está vez el Uchiha puso la hora del encuentro.

-Hai y si gusta puede quedarse a cenar y traer consigo a sus hijos. Hasta entonces- Terminó la conversación luego de despedirse Hiashi quedó muy pensativo por el negocio que le quiere ofrecer Fugaku.

-Espero no equivocarme- Dijo algo preocupado.

En cambio un Uchiha satisfecho por haber completado parte del plan.

Aceptaras Hyuga ya lo veraz- Una sonrisa macabra se apodero de él- Todo estará en tus manos depués de todo Sasuke- Se levanto de su escritorio y se dispuso a salir de su despacho para encotrarse con Itachi y Sasuke en el gran comedor de la gran mansión Uchiha. Fugaku sonreía muy satisfecho ya que su plan había sido puesto en marcha.

Continuara...

 **("v")("v")("v")("v")(!"v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("V")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")(!"v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("V")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")("v")**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado así como a mi me gusta escribir y actualizar esta historia... Esta historia la escribí gracias a mi Onicha que le encanta esta pareja gracias a ella me enamore de esta linda parejita... Y por ella fue que me anime a escribir y a publicar esta historia... Todo esta historia va dedicada a ella desde el inicio hasta el final... Ah no solo por ella me inspire también por algo mas, fue algo extraño pero me hizo inspirarme se preguntan que fue lo que me inspiro... Pero no lo diré...**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir solo esperar que le haya gustado este primer capitulo los quiere besos su humilde escritora...**

Sayonara...


	3. CAP 2 DOS VIDAS, UN MISMO DOLOR

**Hola mis queridos lectores aquí de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia... Antes no me explique en esta historia se va a mantener un poco sobre las cultura de ambos clanes, como la utilización de la katana y una que otras armas ninjas y por supuesto el taijukzu... Voy a mezclar un poco el universo alterno, bueno un poco no... yo diría que bastante en fin lo mezclare... En fin sin mas que decir los dejo que lean y que les sea de su agrado no me odien si...**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de mi gran inspirador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente le doy vida a nuevas historias en un mundo alterno.**

 **-HABLAN-**

 **-"PIENSAN"-**

 **-FLAS BACK-**

 **(******CAMBIO DE ESCENARIOˆˆˆˆˆ)**

 **CAPITULO II: DOS VIDAS, UN MISMO DOLOR.**

El ambiente era cálido se podía sentir el cambio de estación del año, el sol golpeaba fuertemente y se estaba posando en el punto más alto de ese día, unos ruidos resonaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hyuga proveniente del Dojo, donde se encontraba un castaño de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta ejecutando sus entrenamientos diarios, como lo es el puño suave y la destreza con la Katana y armas tradicionales del Clan Hyuga.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y certeros todo esto era observado por una peli-negra que veía admirada lo que su hermano hacia, deseando poder ella tener esa destreza de su hermano y así la aprobación de su padre, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de Neji. Parecía que cada movimiento que el hacia con las armas era una extensión de sí mismo, queriendo ella poder alcanzar el nivel de su hermano, estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la hizo salir d su ensoñación.

-Imoto- Viendo como Hinata se estremeció y se sorprendió al ver que había sido descubierta observando cada uno de los movimientos que Neji hacia- Estas nuevamente perdida en tus pensamientos- Dijo en tono dulce pero firme acercándose poco a poco donde ella se encontraba.

-Ani-san- Tartamudeo poso su mirada en él para bajar su mirada al suelo ruborizada y avergonzada- Gomen...- Fue interrumpida ante su disculpa.

-Hinata no tienes porque disculparse- Fue acercándose un poco mas a ella, poso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Hinata y con la mano derecha la tomo del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos- Sabes que puedes estar aquí me agrada tu compañía hermana así que no te avergüence- Le regalo una sonrisa, a la cual ella le correspondió igual pero con un tierno sonrojo característico de ella.

-Neji...- Rompió el gesto que el mencionado hizo para abrazarlo, a la cuál el se sorprendió ya que por la personalidad de Hinata de ser muy tímida no es capaz de hacer tales actos, salió de su sorpresa y correspondió al abrazo casi de inmediato, de una manera muy tierna abrazada a su querida hermana solamente ella podía sacar lo mejor de el, al igual que Hanabi aunque ella es mas reprimida en sus sentimientos que Hinata. Con mucha dulzura acariciaba el cabello de la peli-negra se fue separando lentamente de ella.

-Imoto que haré contigo- Viéndola fijamente y notando el gran rubor que tenia en su rostro. Pero la linda escena fue interrumpida por uno de los empleados de la mansión.

-Neji-sama, Hinata-sama- Haciendo una reverencia hacia los mencionados colocando su rodilla en el suelo y la otra totalmente flexionada, las manos en cada pierna con la cabeza viendo al suelo- Hiashi-sama los espera a ambos en el comedor- Los aludidos asintieron para que el hombre se pusiera en pie.

-Enseguida vamos Ko- Menciono Neji. Ko hizo una ultima reverencia agachando su cabeza. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde se encuentran Hiashi y Hanabi. Al llegar cada uno busco sus respectivos acientos Neji a la derecha de su padre y Hinata a su izquierda al lado de Hanabi.

-Padre pasa algo- Hanabi hablo observando la cara distraída de su padre.

-No me gusta hablar de negocios en la mesa- Se dirigió a Hanabi para luego posar su mirada en su primogénito- Neji recibí una llamada de Uchiha Fugaku- Sorprendido pero sin inmutarse Neji.

-Y a que debemos esa llamada Oto-san- Con voz ronca y estoica.

-Los Uchiha se reunirán con nosotros el viernes para hablar de negocios pero aún no estoy seguro de hacer negocios con ellos- Fueron serias sus palabras a lo que Neji se percato de que su padre presentía que no eran nada bueno los negocios que le propondría Fugaku- Quiero que estén presente los tres- No fue una pregunta, fue una orden y afirmación a la vez.

-Hai- Asintieron al unisono los hermanos Hyuga. Hinata en su lugar estaba algo incomoda por lo que su Padre había dicho, y la verdad es que ella no quería estar presente en esa reunión de negocios. De cierta manera ella no le gustaba ir a reuniones porque sentía que no encajaba y tampoco le gusta llamar la atención, pero cuando su padre decía algo eran ordenes que tenían que acatar quieran o no y no podían contradecir.

-Hinata- Fue sacada de sus pensamiento. La mencionada se sorprendió por el llamado de aquella imponente voz- Hay algo que quieras decir?- Observo como ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ella tomo valor alzo su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de desconcierto por sus actos.

-Etto... Yo-o- Volvió a bajar su mirada no lograba sostener la mirada a su padre, pero se decidió y termino de hablar- No qui-ero asis-tir...- Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente por aquella imponente voz, alzo su vista para ver a su padre que se había levantado violentamente poniendo ambas manos fuertemente en la mesa de cristal.

-Iras y esa es mi ultima palabras- Grito con enojo hacia Hinata. Ella solo asintió con su vista clavada al suelo. Hiashi volvió a tomar aciento pero a ella se le cristalizaron sus perlados ojos por la manera en que su padre le había hablado, y sin esperar mas unas lágrimas salieron recorriendo una de sus mejillas para después caer al duro suelo. Limpio el trayecto que recorrió sus lágrimas con delicadeza para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero fue en vano ya que ella estaba siendo observada por sus dos hermanos, y en especial Neji quien se tenso y empuño su mano al ver las lágrimas de Hinata, no podía hacer nada, no podía desafiar a su padre. Hinata al sentir que Neji la veía con impotencia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa falsa para que con eso el supiera que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien. Pero eso solo lo hizo ponerlo mas furioso por no poder decir nada. Hanabi en cambio estaba que desafiaba a su padre pero Hinata se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba decir y la tomo de la mano y al igual que a Neji ella le dio una dulce sonrisa a la que Hanabi no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse con las ganas de defender a su hermana y decir todo lo que sentía.

-Los Uchiha vendrán a las 4:00 de la tarde y se quedaran a cenar espero se comporten- Pero eso mas bien solo sonó solo para una peli-negra a la cual asintió apretando con impotencia el flequillo de su Kimono.

La comida continuó en total silencio nadie hablo, ni hicieron comentario alguno, al terminar de almorzar cada uno hizo una reverencia para salir del comedor. Neji y Hashi se dirigieron al despacho del Mayor, Hanabi y Hinata jardín trasero donde estaba la piscina.

Al llegar al jardín se sentaron bajo una especie de tordo que daba sombra, en el medio una mesa y varias sillas alrededor para dar mejor comodidad, se sentaron hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio.

-Aneki- Con voz melancólica Hanabi detalla el estado en que se encontraba su hermana mayor- Ya no estés triste, padre es siempre así- La peli-negra tratando de negar su tristeza solo hizo salir una lágrima de sus perlados ojos.

-Oto-san e-es m-y cru-el- Esas palabras salieron del corazón de Hinata con todo el dolor del alma que avergaba- Yo-o...- No pudo decir mas un gemido de dolor, un sollozo mas fuerte y las lágrimas que empañaron por completo su rostro. A Hanabi se le estrujó el corazón de solo ver a su hermana con tanto sufrimiento, se levanto y se aproximo a ella abrazándola por la espada, quedando la cabeza de Hinata en el pecho de su hermana. Hinata se aferro a los brazos de Hanabi sintiendo protección hasta que dejaron de brotar esas lágrimas de dolor.

-Aneki eres demasiado linda para que estés destilando dolor, aunque no lo creas eres mi ejemplo a seguir. Te quiero Aneki y me duele verte así- Fijo la vista en su hermana para darle un tierno beso en la frente a lo que Hinata agradeció con una linda y dulce sonrisa.

-Arigato one-san- Fue lo único que dijo para levantarse y abrazar a su hermana a lo que Hanabi correspondió, desvivieron el abrazo y volvieron a sentarse donde antes estaban. Permanecieron en el jardín hasta que cayo el atardecer.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Dentro de la Mansión Hyuga se encuentran dos oji-perlas deliberando en si deberían aceptar o no la unión de las empresas. Para nada les agrado la llamada de Fugaku, que de por si tienen conocimiento de que los Uchiha obtienen lo que quieren por las buenas o por las malas.

-Neji tendremos que esperar a que se haga la reunión con los Uchiha y así ellos expongan los puntos claros y el porque unirse a unirse a nuestras empresas- Dijo con voz demandante, pero con mucha intriga.

-Oto-san no me parece hacer negocios con los Uchiha- Observo a su padre con desconcierto- Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto- Pensativo se quedaron unos segundos hasta que retomo la conversación- Tengo entendido que el hijo menor de los Uchiha es de armas tomar. ¿Y si quieren quedarse con las empresas? que tanto esfuerzo le a costado a usted levantar Padre- Con voz de preocupación fijo su vista al mayor.

-Lo sé, por eso los invite asistir a la mansión, porque como dicen por hay; "A los amigos cerca y a los enemigos mucho mas"- Neji sabía la forma de actuar de su padre. Hiashi no es hombre de doblegarse ante nadie y menos dejarse intimidar- Podremos estudiar bien lo que quieren, no se les hará fácil hacerse con las empresas Hyuga- Concluyó con voz segura porque si algo tienen los Hyuga es su orgullo.

-Hai Oto-san- Pasaron el resto del día en el despacho revisando los libros contables de la empresas y cada uno de los movimientos realizados durante los últimos cinco meses desde el inicio de ese año que iba transcurriendo, y se fijaron que todo iba a flor de piel. Ambos se sintieron satisfechos por los logros que estaban haciendo las empresas en especial la del Viñedo y la de Lentes de contactos, eran las que mas ingresos estaban generando.

-Byakugan-Corp está en aumento- Hablo El mayor de los Hyuga tomando en su mano el libro contable. Hiashi había creado la empresa de lentes de contactos por su amada Hana que ella sufría de una enfermedad en sus ojos, que le hacían cambiar de color sus ojos, de perlados a un tono color lila alrededor de su pupila y la hacían perder su visión temporalmente. Por eso la creo para ella, para que su Amada pudiera ver con más precisión incrustando un lente intraocular abarcando por completo sus perlados ojos. El recordar el porque había creado esa empresa hizo que su corazón se estrujarse el había hecho eso por ella por Amada Hana Hyuga quien ahora no estaba con él. Pero su enfermedad la había heredado uno de sus hijos, pero aún él no se percataba de eso. Salio de sus pensamiento para dejar el libro contable en su lugar y siguió revisando los demás. Neji se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto su padre al revisar el estados de Byakugan-Corp, pero no dijo nada lo acompaño en

silencio. Siguieron hay hasta muy tarde.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Todo estuvo muy tranquilo en la mansión Uchiha, el almuerzo transcurrió en silencio de vez en cuando Itachi hacia comentarios para alegrar el momento, pero lo que en verdad causaba era; que su hermano menor le dedicara miradas asesinas y pensara en querer quedarse como hijo único. Fugaku por su parte muy dentro de el se divertía y se sentía feliz de la manera que se comportaban sus hijos pero mas no lo demostraba, esa escena le hizo recordar cuando sus hijos estaban pequeños y lo alegren que se veían en especial Sasuke que era un niño muy alegre. Al Uchiha mayor le cambio el rostro de serio y en el se veía aire de tristeza pero esto no fue percibido ni por Itachi ni por Sasuke ya que estaban muy concentrados, uno en amargarle la vida a su hermano menor y el otro en asesinarlo con la mirada. Al terminar de almorzar se dispusieron a salir no sin antes hacer una reverencia al Uchiha mayor, Itachi al pasar al lado de su hermano le coloco la mano derecha en el hombro derecho a Sasuke y con algo de burla.

\- Que amargado hermanito- Le dijo para luego seguir su camino, un Sasuke muy molesto quedo en medio camino de la salida del comedor viendo el camino que tomo su hermano mayor , para luego mover su cabeza a ambos lados y decirse así mismo -"Seria buena idea ser hijo único"- Pensó pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de lado- "Pero quedaría solo y no tendría a quien molestar Aneki"- Se dijo para sí mismo para continuar su camino.

Los tres hombres tomaron rumbo diferentes y aunque era domingo cada quien busco hacer su labores en lo que se desempeñaban mejor. Fugaku en su despacho, Itachi admiraba el arte y al mismo tiempo revisaba todo con respecto a las empresas y Sasuke su rumbo lo llevo directo al Dojo donde mejor podía estar y así relajarse.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Un joven peli-negro de cabellos cortos se encuentra entrenando con su Katana, la mueve de una manera que pareciera que nació con ella, sus movimientos con la Katana son certeros, sus ataques son rápidos muy ágiles para cualquier hombre, con pasos muy firme podría atacar de manera mortal a cualquiera sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

Deja caer la Katana hacia un costado de el para empezar su entrenamiento de Taijutzu, cada patada, cada defensa que hacia era de lo mas natural, era como bailar una melodía al ritmo de cada tonada, sus movimientos eran muy limpios al realizar cada golpe todo se sincronizaba perfectamente, alzando un pie para luego caer y girar en uno solo estirando el otro para así poder derribar a su adversario.

Fueron horas de entrenamientos que valieron cada gota de sudor que salia de su cuerpo, se relajo un poco tomo una toalla para secar un poco de su sudor, se sentó en la fría madera para descansar- Hmp- Gruño para luego ponerse en pie al escuchar una voz chillona que conocía muy bien y que venia entrando al dojo.

-Sasuke-kun- Una peli-rosa hizo una leve reverencia y fue acercándose poco a poco donde se encontraba el peli-negro- Te traje algo de tomar pensé que estarías sediento- Actuaba nerviosa, Sasuke la miro con algo de molestia´-Hmp- Un gruñido fue lo único que salio del peli-negro para luego tomar la bebida que Sakura le había traído. Una mirada de tristeza se formo en el rostro de la peli-rosa por la manera tan indiferente que el peli-negro se comportaba con ella.

-Sasuke-kun yo... quisiera- Acercándose un poco mas a el para tocar su mejilla derecha para después bajar lentamente su mano acariciando el pecho de Sasuke- Dejame... hacer...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte mano que aprisionó la de ella fuertemente, quitadola de forma violenta del pecho del peli-negro y con mas intensidad apretó la muñeca de la peli-rosa casi sintiendo crujir el hueso de la oji-jade y con una mirada asesina se dirigió a ella.

-Sakura no me toques- Con una voz amenazante habló, Sakura veía con horror y dolor al mismo tiempo- Alejate- La peli-rosa bajo su mirada y en sus ojos verdes se posaron lágrimas por la indiferencia y dolor, Sasuke por su parte soltó de manera brusca la muñeca que tenia entre su mano, vio las lágrimas de Sakura y se hizo a un lado para salir del dojo. Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo hablar a Sakura.

-Yo te Amo Sasuke- Grito entre lágrimas, Sasuke se había detenido pero sin voltearse a verla le dedico unas palabras que la dejaron fría.

-El amor es algo que no me interesa- Le hablo con indiferencia para retomar su andar . Sakura se quedo rígida al escuchar las palabras tan fulminantes que le dijo Sasuke, trato de decir algo abrió la boca pero no salia palabra alguna. Nuevamente Sasuke la había rechazado, nuevamente la había dejado hay sola sumida en su dolor, nuevamente le había negado Amor. No pudo contenerse mas en pie y en un sonido seco se escucho a ella caer de rodillas a la fría madera, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, se limpio las lágrimas con rudeza subió su vista para ver el camino que tomo su Amado Sasuke.

-Me Amaras- Se dijo convencida de si mismo por lo que acaba de decir, Sasuke la amaría como ella a el- Te lo juro Sasuke-kun seras mio- Su rostro aún estaba lleno de tristeza, pero se dio fuerza a sí misma para salir por el mismo camino que tomo aquel peli-negro. El amor que profesaba Sakura hacia Sasuke se estaba volviendo una obsesión.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Ya había caído la noche el clima empezaba a cambiar sintiendose la fría brisa golpear, los árboles, las flores y los olores que despedían cada uno de ellos envolvian a las dos grandes mansiones, los integrantes de cada familia ya se encontraban en sus respectivos aposentos para descansar de un largo día, ya los campos estaban solos en ambas mansiones, la oscuridad, el siliencio y la soledad se hicieron presentes, ya solamente quedaban los encargados de reguardar la seguridad de las diferentes clanes y dejar que la luna se hiciera cargo del resto y asi dejar que aquel triste domingo llegaría a su final.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Una oji-perla sentía la fría brisa golpear su rostro y observando la lejania de los campos, los olores de las flores la relajaban y la hacian volar en sus pensares. Su vista era agradable podia ver todo el paisaje que rodeaba a la mansión Hyuga y mas cuando la luna alumbraba con tanto esplendor aquello que tanto le gustaba ver cuando se posaba en la ventada, a solo maravillarse de aquel lindo escenario que la luna le brindaba.

-Que tranquilo se siente todo- Suspiro con alivio ella se encontraba en la ventana deleitandose del bello paisaje y de los diferentes olores que la hipnotizaban-Oka-san- De solo mencionar a su madre sin querer una lagrima rodo por su mejilla no podia negar que en su corazón y en su alma estaban entristecidos y que el dolor embargo por completo todo su ser. Suspiro una vez más, limpio su mejilla y se giro para ir directo a su futon, Hinata tuvo un largo domingo ya deseaba que terminara el día al llegar al futon se recosto, no podia dejar de pensar en su madre ni tampoco queria dormir, porque las pesadillas luego se apoderaban de sus sueños y eso era algo que la hacia sufrir y llorar hasta desvelarse, estuvo dando vuelta pero al final sedio al cansancio y cayo en los brazo de morfeo.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

La brisa lo golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro veía por la ventana los campos de viñedos, quedo imprenado por el olor de las flores, aquel oji-negro le gustaba admirar la soledad de los campos y el paisaje que la luz de la luna le ofrecia, la soledad desde hace mucho tiempo le acompaña y a él, el solo ver todo lo que rodeaba a la mansión lo hacia salir de sus pensamintos oscuros, se retiro de la ventana para ir directo a su futon ya acostado sobre las sabanas se encontraba aquel peli-negro dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, no lograba conciliar el sueño los recuerdos aún lo atormentaban.

-Kuso- Maldijo una y otra vez- Sera una larga noche- Con voz acida dijo aquellas palabras- Porque no pude hacer nada- Se reprendía a si mismo, no podía cerrar sus ojos sin ver aquellas imagenes que le causan dolor y sin mas, y sin darse cuenta logro conciliar el sueño pero no tranquilamente ya que las pesadillas volvían hacer su acto de presencia.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Ambos jovenes no lograban dormir con tranquilidad desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que presenciaron el horror, siempre sus sueños agradables eran apoderados por las pesadillas donde las imagenes que aparecian, era la imagen tragica de sus madres ensangrentadas, donde por manos de hombres que sin ningun pudor le segaron la vida y la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos crecer, y ofrecerles todo el amor que una Madre puede dar a un hijo eso es un amor infinito que es irremplazable. Y ahora esos pequeños niños crecieron sin el amor de sus madre y sus vidas cambieron radicalmente, cada uno de ellos sumidos en mundos distintos, sufriendo de diferentes maneras y ahogado su dolor como pueden unos con iras, otros en llanto y tristezas sucumbidos totalmente en la melancolia del dolor al recordar el pasado. Pero algo los unia a ambos jovenes y es que son Dos vidas sumidas en un mismo dolor; la perdida de una MADRE.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capi... El titulo de la canción del vídeo es Numb de Linkin Park y la verdad me encanta esa canción... Bueno lo tenía terminado hace ya días pero no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo, ya que con el racionamiento de luz aqui en venezuela duran 3 horas... Bueno aquí en mi país son pasadas de las 8 de la mñana, pase hasta las 2 de la madrugada re-editando y al final me vencio el sueño pero como lo prometido es deuda hasta aquí el capi... Bueno me siento un poco mal por hacer de Hinata una persona que sufre por el rechazo de su padre, y se preguntaran ¿Quien heredo la enfermedad de Hana? Bueno ya pronto lo sabremos... Si Sakura esta muy obsesionada con Sasuke y ella quiere quedarse con el... Bueno en fin hay muchas cosas que van a pasar en esta historia que se que le agradara así como a mi...**

 **Como dije aun principio de cuando publique el prologo y el primer capitulo, toda esta historia esta dedicada a mi Onicha a mi hermanita menor SaivalynHime ... Por ella es que me inspire a escribir y a publicarlas para todos ustedes...**

 **Bueno sin mas, para que no se aburran de tanta palabrería mía... En fin Espero les haya gustado leer mis capitulo así como a mi me gusta escribirlos para ustedes sin mas que decir besossssss hasta la proxima actualización que va hacer dentro de una semana...**

 **SAYONARA...**


	4. Cap 3 PESADILLAS TORMENTOSAS

**Hola mis queridos lectores si ya hace más de un mes y 27 días desde mi última publicación, ya se me querrán matar por dejarlos así, la verdad no tenia ánimos de escribir no es que no tuviera inspiración sino que con toda la situación que estamos viviendo en mi país no se me hacia fácil y de paso que mi internet esta caótico... Hoy les he traído el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero les guste... Bueno pido disculpa por no publicar antes, pero los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sempai yo solo le doy vida a nuevas historias en mundos alternos...**

 **Que disfruten la lectura besosssss.**

 **CAPITULO III: PESADILLAS TORMENTOSAS**

 **-HABLAN-**

 **-"PENSAMIENTOS"**

 **-FLASBACK-**

 ***=*=*=*=*CAMBIO DE ESCENA*=*=*=*=***

Un joven peli-negro de alrededor de 12 años se encontraba arrodillado, amarrado de las manos y amordazado observando la aterradora escena, frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer de cabellos negros largos hasta sus caderas, de ojos igual de negros, ella sollozaba en silencio pero de su boca salían gemidos de dolor que no podía controlar, esa bella mujer estaba siendo golpeada y ultrajada de manera atroz, mientras era golpeada recuperaba el aliento para poder tranquilizar a su pequeño hijo con palabras alentadoras pero no lograba nada porque su hijo lloraba mientras observaba todo frente a el.

-Sa-sasuke todo estará bien- Le habló regalándole una sonrisa a su pequeño, esa era la última vez que vería sonreír a su madre, y vio también como un hombre tomo una Katana que su padre tenía de exhibición y veía como ese hombre se acercaba a su madre, y ya estando frente a la mujer, a ella lo único que le quedo decirle a su hijo, fue un Adiós.- No mires Sasuke... Los Amo...- Ya no pudo concluir de hablar su vida había sido arrebatada por la filosa hoja de la Katana. A pesar de lo que Mikoto le dijo a Sasuke el no cerro los ojos en ningún momento el pequeño Sasuke vio todo. Y por si fuera poco lo último que vio fue ver caer al suelo en un sonido sordo la figura de la mujer qué yacía en el suelo totalmente ensangrentada, la sangre llego hasta los pies del joven peli-negro y ante tal escena sus ojos sucumbieron a la oscuridad.

Se removió inquietamente, se despertó exaltado se sentó en su futon/cama algo intranquilo y con la respiración agitada, su cuerpo estaba llena de sudor había empapado las sabanas sobre las que el estaba recostado las escenas de la muerte de su Madre estaban nuevamente en sus pesadillas, removió sus cabellos con sus manos para tratar de sacar de su mente esas imágenes, sus manos temblaban de la ira e impotencia.

-Kuso...- Estaba molesto consigo mismo maldecía una y otra vez. Hizo una mueca de molestia y su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza al recordar a su madre- Oka-san...- Empuño sus manos contra las sabanas- Porque... ¿Porque no pude ayudarla? ¿Porque vienen esas imágenes a mi mente?- Se preguntaba y es que estaba totalmente enojado, no había ni una sola noche que sus pesadillas lo dejaran dormir sin ver la manera tan despiadada en que fue brutalmente asesinada su Oka-san- Kuso- Se levanto del futon/cama con rabia tomo las sabanas y las almohadas para arrojarlas al suelo con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, pero lo que hizo fue incrementar mas su furia, se dirigió al baño para destensar sus músculos que estaban rígidos por la impotencia y la ira, diviso por la ventana y se percato de que aún no había amanecido y ya eran pasada de de cuatro de la madrugada, entro al baño y cerro con fuerza el shoji que separaba el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Se adentro en la bañera a la cual el abrió el grifo de agua caliente para relajarse, estuvo alrededor de 20 minutos en el agua salio de la bañera, el baño no lo había calmado nada en lo absoluto, cuando salio del baño observo por la ventana que aún no amanecía, él todavía seguía enfadado y lleno de mucha ira se podría decir que se cortaba las venas y no hechaba sangre por ellas, camino hasta su closed y saco la vestimenta que el usaba para entrenar que contaba de un Aori blanca con el símbolo del clan en la parte trasera y una HamaKa negra, se termino de vestir para luego emprender su camino al Dojo con paso acelerado cerrando tras de sí la puerta de su habitación.

Camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión, se encontraba en completo silencio y oscuro; los únicos despiertos a esas horas a parte de él, eran los guardias de turno que protegían a la familia Uchiha, llego a su destino, abrió el shoji de Dojo para entrar y empezar su entrenamiento para descargar toda la ira que se posiciono desde hace mucho dentro de él. Estuvo entrenando hasta el agotamiento, hasta que su cuerpo sin pedir permiso cayo de rollidas al duro suelo, quería seguir pero sus músculos ya no respondían, diviso por la ventana del Dojo los rayos del Sol que le daban directo al rostro ya había amanecido y no se había dado cuenta de eso, permaneció hay durante un rato mas hasta que se levanto para irse a su habitación a ducharse. Cerro el Shoji para seguir su andar.

 ***=*=*=*=*MANSIÓN HYUGA*=*=*=*=***

En la cocina de la Gran mansión Hyuga una joven peli-negra de ojos perlados se encuentra tarareando una hermosa melodía, estaba muy alegré esa mañana a pesar de que a principio de sus sueños tuvo pesadillas, una mujer hermosa apareció en ellos borrando las pesadillas y de solo esa presencia se lleno de alegría, desde hacían años tiene pesadillas y no lograba conciliar bien el sueño siempre se despertaba a media noche sobresaltada pero esa noche fue distinto, y ahora había despertado de sus sueños con una bella sonrisa en su rostro y se levanto con ganas de hacerle el desayuno a su familia, y ahí estaba ella cumpliendo con su tarea muy alegre.

Los empleados de la cocina estaba embobados y alegres por lo feliz que se veía la Hyuga, la verdad es que ellos le había tomado mucho cariño a Hinata, ella era tan fácil de querer por su forma tan dulce e inocente que provoca a todos los que la conocen quererla proteger por ser tan frágil a la vista de todos.

-Hinata-sama que alegre se ve hoy- Una joven 2 años mayor que Hinata le habló y se acerco a ella, todos los empleados que laboraban en la cocina estaban admirados en la forma tan dulce y delicada que preparaba los alimentos- Déjeme ayudarla- Hinata negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para que se sentara cerca del planchón que estaba en el centro de la cocina.

-Mizuki-chan no se preocupe- Se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios a lo que la aludida dejó que continuara- Tuve un lindo sueño con mi Oka-san- La alegría era notoria al nombrar a su madre- Soñé que mi madre me acariciaba el cabello recostada en mi futon/cama, cantandome su dulce melodía y aún la siento cerca de mi- Concluyó alegremente y algo avergonzada por las miradas de sorpresa de las personas a su alrededor, a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y aunque con ello se sentía segura y pocas veces tartamudeaba al hablar con ellos pero siempre se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba por ello.

-Usted niña es la viva imagen de su madre, Hinata-sama se parece en todo a ella- Ko quien es familia lejana de Hinata por parte de su madre pero aún así trabajaba igual que cualquier empleado en esa mansión, la veía con alegría a Hinata pero las palabras dichas por el iban llena de tristezas y melancolía al recordar a Hana Hyuga.

-Ko-san n-no es-te tris-te- Tartamudeo para ella era doloroso, pero hoy no se dejaría llevar por la tristeza, sino por la alegría. Le regalo una tierna sonrisa que ella solamente podía darle y así opacar la tristeza en el. Prosiguió con su tarea para luego ir al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos y su Oto-san.

-Nee-san preparaste el desayuno para nosotros- Hinata asintió- Deberías prepararlo mas a menudo nee-san tu comida es muy rica- Hanabi le encantaba la comida de Hinata y de solo ver los platillos sus ojitos perlados le brillaban de alegría.

-Ohayo Oto-san, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-neesan- Hizo una leve reverencia a los presentes, para luego comenzar a servir el desayuno pero con su acostumbrado sonrojo en sus pómulos. En la mesa había colocado diversos platillos preparados por ella hizo "Omeled, dango, jugo de naranja, tostadas, café, royos de canelas y panecillos dulces y salados.

-Onee-san se levanto muy temprano y alegre- Neji quien se quedo observando como su hermana colocaba cuidadosamente los alimentos y también lo sonrojada que se había puesto al haber dicho lo anterior- ¿A que debemos tanta felicidad?- Interrogó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Aneki yo... so-lo... que-ria- Tartamudeo estaba nerviosa respiro hondamente para poder terminar de hablar- Recordar la comida de Oka-san- Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la peli-negra. Para Hanabi y Neji fue una sorpresa escuchar eso para Hiashi también pero como siempre no lo demostró se porto indiferente, aunque sus ojos demostraron por unos segundos dolor en ellos, y era verdad Hana siempre les preparaba el desayuno con tanto amor así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Hinata se sintió a pesar de todo satisfecho.

-Aneki- Hanabi rompió el silencio que se había formado y la veía con tanta dulzura en ese momento quería levantarse y correr hacia ella para abrazarla, más no lo hizo ya que se le era difícil para ella demostrar sentimientos- Arigatou- Fue lo único que dijó para que los perlados ojos de Hinata se cristalizaran pero más no salió lágrima alguna, se contuvo.

-Arigatou- Una voz la sorprendió ella sabía quien era el dueño de esa imponente voz, que la hizo girar para mirarlo directamente a los ojos mas no la mantuvo bajo su mirada y esa agradecimiento por parte de Hiashi fue el detonante para que las lágrimas de Hinata que había contenido momentos antes, salieran de sus orbes, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría, ella vio como su padre le hizo un ademán para que se sentara, ella asintió y se sentó al lado de Hanabi.

Estaba feliz su padre le había agradecido, no podía ser más feliz de los que estaba hasta ese momento- "Gracias Oka-san"- Dijo para si misma. Comieron en total tranquilidad y silencio el desayuno que con tanto amor Hinata preparó para su familia.

 ***=*=*=*=*EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA*=*=*=*=***

Las jóvenes empleadas y las no tan jóvenes, veían embobados y con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos a cierto peli-negro que iba caminando a paso lento por uno de los pasillos de la mansión que daba de la cocina al Gran comedor. "Hmp" Gruño por la manera que esas molestas mujeres lo devoraban con la mirada.

-"Que molestas son"- Pensó para si mismo, y el como siempre pasaba de manera indiferente enfrente de ellas y de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas amenazantes mas sin importar a ellas eso como que no les importaba. Camino en dirección a su habitación pero fue detenido por una voz a lo lejos, más no se giró a ver.

-Sasuke-kun- Una peli-roja de anteojos se aferró al brazo del peli-negro- Ya no me buscas- Puso su mirada aparentando tristeza.

-No tengo porque buscarte- Como siempre con su porte indiferente y voz irritada mas a ella no le pareció importar lo que le diga el peli-gro.

-Te extraño- El peli-negro se giro para verla de frente con indiferencia y con cierto enojo que su aura desprendía.

-Karin sueltame- Su tono fue demandante mas esta ni se inmuto- No tengo tiempo, estoy de pésimo humor- Su mirada era amenazante pero Karin aun seguida aferrada al brazo de Sasuke- Eres una molestia- Escupió ácidamente esas palabras.

-Sasuke-kun no tienes porque eno..- Pero fue interrumpida por un malhumorado Sasuke que se soltó del agarre de la peli-roja violentamente haciéndola trastabillar.

-Largarte, pierdete de mi vista- Su tono ya desprendía cierta amenaza e ira hacia esa mujer tan molesta como lo es Karin pero ella ni se inmuto frente a él, y al ver que ella no se movía el sin esperar giro sobre sus talones para retomar su andar a su habitación.

-Nos vemos Sasuke-kun- Sin importar lo que el peli-negro le diga o haga ella quería poseerlo, no importaba si sólo era sexo como en muchas ocasiones él le había aclarado, se conformaba ella con solo ser su juguete sexual por ahora. Observaba la ancha espalda de de Sasuke alejarse, una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

Una peli-rosa observo todo lo que ocurría y después vio como Sasuke se se alejaba, se encamino hasta donde estaba Karin. "Que estúpida Sasuke-kun nunca sera de ella, él es solo mio"- Pensaba para sí misma y ya estando frente a la peli-roja.

-No seas regalada cuatro ojos- Miraba con burla a la peli-roja- El no te quiere, y no porque pertenezca a su guardia el se va a interesar en ti-Todas sus palabras iban cargada de sarcasmo y también la miraba amenazante, se sentía con aires de superioridad sobre la peli-roja.

-Uffs mira quién habla- Sarcásticamente se dirigió a Sakura- Tu- La señalo con su dedo índice- La pelo de chicle, que se la pasa mendigando del Amor de MI Querido Sasuke- Su tono empleado ya era de burla y con ironía.

El ambiente se estaba tornando más tenso y turbio de lo que ya estaba por la manera en que se veían esas dos mujeres era realmente espeluznante. Se amenazaba con la sola mirada, las palabras que se decían iban cargadas de veneno, hasta que Karin con aire de grandeza rompió el silencio.

-Al menos yo he estado e los brazos de Sasuke-kun- La oji-jade se tenso de la ira y apretó las manos en puño. La de anteojos por su parte hablaba con cierto brillo de lujuria y deseo en sus ojos, no se contuvo y siguió hablando para sacar de quicio a Sakura.- Lo he complacido.. Sasuke es lo máximo en la ca..- Mas no pudo terminar de hablar, fue sorprendida cuando una Sakura muy enojada se abalanzo sobre ella hecha todo una furia, para tumbar la bruscamente al suelo quedando encima de Karin para propinarle cachetadas, pero esta las detuvo todas, pero no se percato de la mano derecha de Sakura se había hecho en un puño que le dio de lleno en el rostro justo entre su mejilla derecha y la comisura de sus labios, la dejó algo aturdida pero ella no se iba a quedar con esa, Karin no se quedo atrás y logro cambiar de posición, para ella quedar ahora encima de Sakura dándole con el puño cerrado al lado izquierdo justo en el ojo de la pelo de chicle (Lindas que se van a ver las dos una con el ojo morado y la otra con el labio partido jajaja).

Varias personas veían expectantes los actos de aquellas dos jóvenes, parecían animales en celo defendiendo su territorio eso pensaban los que observaba tan deplorable escenas. Un peli-negro de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, quien venía junto con Naruto, miro a las chicas con decepción y se acerco "Sasuke" lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el nombre de su hermano, ese seria el motivo de la pelea de esas dos y sin mas aparto a Karin tomándola por los brazos para interrumpir su próximo ataque, mientras que Naruto levanto a Sakura y la tomo por ambos brazos, pero está se soltó de su agarre para ir de nueva cuenta contra Karin, Naruto veía de manera decepcionada a su prima mientras trataba de agarrar de nuevo a la peli-rosa pero una voz los detuvo a todos.

-Basta- Estaba ya colérico por todo. Les grito enojado Itachi- ¿Que creen que están haciendo?- Les interrogo, Itachi quien había tenido agarrado de Karin de la cintura, ahora se encontraba en medio de las dos en un ágil movimiento, fijo su vista en la peli-roja- No puedo creer que tu Karin las mas seria y disciplinada de la Guardia se comporte de esta forma tan indigna y humillante. Y tu Sakura...- Ahora su vista estaba puesta en la peli- rosa- Tanto que respetas las normas hayas caído tan bajo en arreglar las cosas a golpes- En ese momento Itachi estaba totalmente desilusionado de ambas chicas.

-Karin que decepción- Naruto fue quien hablo- Y Sakura las cosas no se arreglan así- Las veía a las dos- Y de seguro es por el Teme, ya las dos saben que el no tiene nada con ninguna de las dos y espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir- Espectó serio el Uzumaki.

-Tu no te metas Naruto, esto no es tu asunto aunque seamos familia no te da derecho a meterte en mis asunto- La peli-roja estaba molesta con Naruto por interponerse- La pelo de chicle empezó- Señaló a Sakura defendiense y tratando de acercarse a la oji-jade pasando a Itachi por un lado para golpearla de nuevo, pero unos fuertes brazos la atrajo delicadamente hacia atrás impidiéndole realizar su propósito.

Sakura al ver a la cuatro ojos que se acercaba a ella peligrosamente a golpearla, también se a balanceó a atacar, pero no pudo cumplir su cometido ya que Naruto nuevamente la había detenido tomándola por la cintura, Itachi por su parte en un movimiento inconsciente coloco a Karin a su espalda con su mano derecha y puso su mano izquierda en modo de alto hacia Sakura, pero no se percato que sin querer coloco su mano en el pecho de la mencionada (Si se podría decir pechos en fin algo debe de tener ¿No?), con rapidez quito su mano ya que estaba totalmente sonrojado al igual que la peli-rosa.

-Gomen- Se disculpó un poco nervioso pero recupero enseguida su compostura el peli-negro pero tratando de notarse indiferente.

-Sakura-chan calmate dattebayo- Hablo alegre para ver si la tranquilizaba- Tienen que bajar los ánimos, no pueden andar de pelea en pelea y menos por el Teme- Naruto había dado justo en el clavo ganándose unas miradas asesinas de furia por parte de las dos chichas. Sakura por su parte de le un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto y el pobre se quedo sobandose para aliviar el dolor.

-Tu no te metas Naruto- Algo enojada por la intromisión de su amigo- La cuatro ojos es una zorra, mira que hablar tan lujuriosamente de Mi Sasuke así- Su mirada estaba puesta en Itachi, ella se encontraba muy alterada por como la peli-roja la veía con aires de superioridad- Como se atreve a decir en mi cara que se le ha metido en la cama de mi Sasuke.

-¡Zorra yo!- Ironizó la otra- ¿Y tu que seras? pelo de chicle además lo que digo es verdad- Había empezado nuevamente la disputa entre ellas, pero Itachi ya estaba demasiado alterado, molesto e irritado por la actitud de ambas y por estar en medio de una pelea donde ni siquiera su hermano estaba pendiente, ni le importaba los sentimientos de ninguna de las dos, y el ya estando fuera de sus casillas y harto de tanto estalló.

-Urusei- Gritó dejando petrificadas a las chicas y también a Naruto que se sobresalto por el grito.

-"No hay que hacer enojar nunca a un Uchiha"- Pensó Naruto, estaba nervioso pocas veces había visto a Itachi perder los estribos de esa manera.

-Se pueden calmar, ya me tienen harto, vamos cada quien a su trabajo, se acabo el show- Su porte era serio y demandante pero antes de que las dos jóvenes acataran la orden volvió hablar- Ha y en cuanto a Sasuke el es quien decide, no ustedes quedo claro- Ya con lo dicho por Itachi no les quedo de otra mas que acatar la orden y ambas asintieron.

-Hai- Dijeron al unisonó y después de haber hablado cada quien buscó su lugar en la Gran Mansión. Itachi y Naruto observaron por donde se habían retirado cada una de las mujeres que estaban disputando el Amor de Sasuke.

-Hay hermanito que tendrás que provocas esto en las mujeres- Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dijo por lo bajo pero que un oji-azul alcanzó a escuchar.

-El Teme siempre provoca este tipo de situaciones- Rascándose la nuca - Sakura-chan no se que le ve al cubito de Hielo del Teme- Itachi quien lo observaba algo raro por como hablaba.

-Pues yo no pienso averiguar que es lo que tiene que las vuelve loca a todas- Miro con algo divertido y con un gesto de insinuación a Naruto.

\- Ah...¿Que? no a mi no me mires así... pues claro que yo menos dattebayo- Se hecharon a reír ambos por lo que hablaban.

Cada uno busco su camino después de eso, Itachi por su parte retorno su camino al despacho de Fugaku y Naruto a las afuera de las mansión Uchiha.

 ***=*=*=*=* EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA*=*=*=*=***

Un castaño se encontraba en el despacho solo, sentado en la silla de su padre frente al escritorio en forma de media luna, revisando los recientes ingresos de las empresas Hyuga en especial las que estaban generando más ganancias, que eran los campos de Viñedos y Byakugan-coorp, las cuales se encontraban muy por encima de las demás empresas en todo el país del Fuego. Un ruido lo hizo salir de su labor, alzando su vista al frente donde estaba la puerta que da entrada al despacho, para divisar a su padre entrar.

-Oto-san- El menor se levanto haciendo una inclinación al mayor para darle paso a donde él antes estaba sentado.

Hiashi por su lado respondió a la reverencia y continuó su andar para llegar a su lugar. Desde la mansión Hyuga controlaban todo en la hacienda después de lo ocurrido con Hana Hyuga, Hiashi decidió mudarse permanentemente a la Hacienda por el bienestar de la familia, pero todo los días iba a la ciudad a su oficina como todo Presidente que representa su empresa, acompañado de su primogénito quien también tenia la ultima palabra a la hora de que su padre no estaba.

Hiashi observo los documentos que estaban en su escritorio, Neji se había posicionado frente a su padre para nuevamente seguir su labor.

-He estado revisando minuciosamente cada documento, la contabilidad de las empresas en especial la del viñedo- Hizo una pausa tomando en su mano un libro contable que tenia escrito en su portada "Viñedo Hacienda Hyuga" para entregársela a Hiashi. Este la tomo observando cuidadosamente el libro contable mientras Neji continuaba su explicación- La conversación que tuvimos días anteriores acerca del crecimiento que han tenido los Viñedos y Bykugan-coorp- Observo a su padre quien lo veía de manera expectante- Se puede notar aquí Oto-san- Desvío la mirada a una carpeta blanca que contenía el porcentaje de otras empresas y la que se le acercaba eran las empresas Uchiha- Hemos crecido un 30% mas por encima de las otras empresas- Hiashi miraba detalladamente las gráficas pero muy atento de cada una de las palabras de su hijo- Los Uchiha están después que nosotros en un 20% de ganancias subidas en lo que va de año al igual que nosotros- Hizo un breve silencio y habló con seguridad- Pero aún así, no podrán los Uchiha alcanzar nuestra marca, aun si se lo proponen no son rivales- Concluyó Neji con su ponencia muy orgulloso por su labor en las empresas. Después de todo el se encargaba de la administración de cada una de las empresas en todo el país.

-Neji- El aludido quien estaba observando unos documentos, subió su vista derepente pero mas no se inmuto- Sabia desde el momento en que naciste que eras, eres y seras él indicado para que te hagas cargo de mi Gran Imperio- Viéndolo fijamente con cara seria pero dejándole en claro que estaba muy orgulloso de el- Por algo eres mi primogénito, un Hyuga después de todo, mi sangre corre por tus venas y se que sabrás administrar las empresas tu solo y expandir más nuestro imperio a nuevos horizontes- Concluyó con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Arigatou Oto-san- Se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia por el alago que su padre le había hecho, por dentro estaba orgulloso de si mismo por alcanzar las expectativas de su progenitor- No lo voy a defraudarle padre- Su porte era serio y hablaba con toda franqueza y mas recibiendo el alago de Hiashi pues definitivamente no lo defraudaría.

-Lo se Neji y se que cuidaras bien de Hanabi y de Hinata cuando yo ya no este- Aunque el mayor no demuestre su amor por ninguno de sus hijos, el se preocupa por ellos. A uno mas que otros, por el dolor que lleva dentro, no es que desprecie a sus hijos o mejor dicho no es que desprecie a Hinata pero el solo verla le trae malos recuerdos, y también que es así para hacerse respetar, se porta frío hasta con ellos y no demuestra sus sentimientos por nada y para que sus hijos aprendan hacer fuertes y para que el orgullo Hyuga se mantenga hasta el final de los días.

 ***=*=*=*=*EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA*=*=*=*=***

Los Uchiha estaban estudiando cada movimiento que iban a realizar para que el Hyuga aceptara su propuesta de unificación, revisaron y maquillaron hasta el último documento para que todo se viera legal y en orden ante los ojos de su futuro socio.

-Itachi- Llamo el Mayor de los Uchiha con voz demandante y el aludido lo miro fijamente- ¿Todos estos documentos ya están en completo orden?- Especto- ¿Ya todo esta listo ya no hay nada inapropiado?- Interrogo con documento en mano las cuales se las paso a su primogénito.

-Hai Oto-san todo ya esta en orden, aunque he visto las financias y estamos 10 puntos por debajo de los Hyuga padre- Sonó algo perturbado por sus ingresos aunque no estaban mal pero igual le preocupaba, y antes de que continuara su explicación su padre lo interrumpió afirmando su exponencial.

-Cierto pero ya eso cambiara- Posiciono el mayor su mirada a la entrada del despacho, divisando a su hijo menor, quien este se acerco donde su hermano mayor para cerciorarse de todo.

-Padre- Tomando una carpeta negra entre su manos divisando el contenido- Por lo que veo ya todo esta arreglado- Esbozo con frialdad- Has hecho un buen trabajo Itachi.

-Si ya todo esta arreglado, así que no hay marcha atrás- Una sonrisa ladina Made in Uchiha se formo en el rostro del mayor- Si esto no da resultado, nos quedan dos cartas bajo la maga- Y esas van a depender de ti Sasuke- Cada una de las palabras dichas fueron llenas de malicia e ironía y sobre todo con ambición . Los tres se dieron miradas de satisfacción aunque el menor de los tres no mostró emoción alguna ante la aclaración de su padre. Este solo lo miro con unos ojos llenos de maldad y perversión por el sentimiento de bienestar y placer por los próximos acontecimientos que se van a realizar.

-Hmp- Su simple monologo hizo presencia medio movió su cabeza como un asentamiento- Todos caen ante mi- Hace una pequeña pausa y sonríe maliciosamente como todo un ángel/demonio para solo luego pronunciar esta pequeña y simple palabra- SIEMPRE.

El atardecer era lo mas bello de ver en aquellos campos de viñedos, los colores que el Astro Rey regalaba antes de ocultarse por completo era una fascinación ante los ojos de cualquiera, la brisa movía a las flores y a los arboles para así llenar el ambiente de aquellas maravillosas fragancias que hipnotizaba ha toda persona que se detuviera a deleitarse de aquello tan majestuoso que la naturaleza les regalaba. La tierra humedecida, el olor de las flores era totalmente embriagador, que puede despertar hasta el mas oscuro, duro y frío corazón.

 ***=*=*=*=*EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA*=*=*=*=***

La noche hizo acto de presencia con una brisa fría, el silencio de la mansión Hyuga daba a entender que todos estaba dormidos, excepto una peli-negra que aún admiraba por la ventana la lejanía de aquellos extensos campos, la brisas golpeaba su rostro, su mirada se fijo en el cielo estrellado y a su mente llegaron recuerdos del pasado de su madre, un gesto de tristeza se formo en su porcelano rostro; no siguió observando el cielo y camino para recostarse en su futon/cama, estaba muy cansada su día había sido agotador no tardo mucho en quedar en los brazos de Morfeo y entrar en lo mas profundo de sus sueños, pero lo cuales eran interrumpidos y nunca terminaban color de rosa siempre sus pesadillas volvían a altas horas de la noche y terminaba por quedarse despierta hasta el Amanecer.

 ***=*=*=*=*EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA*=*=*=*=***

Mientras unos dormían, otros estaban de Guardia al parecer nunca había descanso en la Gran Mansión Uchiha y nuevamente un peli-negro se encontraba despierto pero en esta ocasión no eran por las pesadillas, estaba en el despacho de su padre, junto a su Ota-san estaban su hermano, el jefe de la Guardia y mano derecha de los Uchiha Kakashi Hatake y dos de sus mejores guardias Naruto Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara.

Fugaku les había informado a sus hijos, que habían dado con uno de los hombres que habían arte métodos contra su Oka-san, que lo habían estado siguiendo y vigilando por muchos días pero que no lo habían atrapado hasta cerciorarse de no cometer errores.

-¿Padre en donde se encuentra ese Bastardo?- Sus manos estaban hechas puño por la ira, estaba totalmente descontrolado y fuera de sí el peli-negro, era raro verlo de esa manera tan fuera de su auto-control.

-Tranquilo Sasuke aún lo tienen vigilado los guardias de Kakashi- Fugaku estaba hecho una furia mas no perdió el control como el morocho- Hay que esperar que bajen la guardia- Tenia que calmar la ira de su hijo menor, aunque el hijo mayor estaba todo lleno de impotencia que quería salir corriendo a matar a esa bastardo que le quito lo que mas Amaba "Su Madre".

-Padre tiene razón- Tratando de calmar a su hermano y a sí mismo- Además por la información que tiene Kakashi va a ser difícil llegar hasta a él- Respiro hondamente debía calmarse.

-No puedo de solo pensar que están haya afuera haciendo lo que quieran... me provoca salir y matarlos con mis propias manos- Estaba todo colérico que del tiro golpeo una de las columnas del despacho de Fugaku que le hizo sangrar sus nudillos del fuerte golpe pero al parecer no sintió dolor alguno. La rabia estaba consumiendo mas su alma.

-Controlate Sasuke, entiendo todo lo que estas sintiendo, pero no podemos atacarlo así, ahora el es miembro de una organización de NarcoTrafico de Blancas llamada Akazuki y es casi intocable- En esta ocasión intervino el peli-plata para tratar de calmarlo al Yukai que tenia enfrente, ya que el le tenia cierto aprecio al morocho menor y lo quería como su propio hijo.

-Tenemos que tener una estrategia de ataque y hacer que caiga por su cuenta- Shikamaru intervino después de todo el era el estratega, la mente maestra de la Guardia de Hatake- Si están con Akazuki sera difícil mas no imposible solo hay que hacerlos caer por su propio peso- De cierto modo el tenia razón pensaban los que estaban en el despacho no podían matar a un bastardo que tenia tantas influencias y mas si contaba con la mano de los Akazuki que era una organización despiadada del Narcotráfico.

-Lo atraparemos de verás- Con su manos derecha alrededor de su lado izquierdo del pecho en forma de promesa, Naruto aseguraba que el iba a atraparlo y que no lo dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

-Solo necesitamos mas tiempo y lo tendrás en bandeja de plata- Finalizo el peli-plata.

-Pongo todo en tus manos Kakashi- Con eso Fugaku dejo en claro que confiaba ciegamente en el Jefe de la Guardia que los protegían y a sus discípulos. Pero la inconformidad en el rostro de los dos Uchiha menores era bastante notoria, y nuevamente el peli-plata habló.

-De nuevo les digo- Refiriendo a Itachi y a Sasuke- Se lo que hago, si lo atacamos y lo atrapamos en este momento no podremos dar después con los otros tres que estaban con el, y aunque le haga la peor de las torturas- Una sonrisa de sadismo se formo en su rostro al decir tortura, y la realidad es que él es el mejor sacando información y de la peor manera torturando hasta morir a sus prisioneros- Se que no hablara lo he observado bien- Especto sin mas.

A ambos jóvenes no les quedo de otra mas que tranquilizarse, en especial Sasuke quien de tanto empuñar sus manos se rasgo la piel de lo tan apretado y la fuerza que ejercía en ella que hasta sangre salio de sus manos, por la ira que cargaba no sentía dolor alguno ni nada, solo ganas de matar, pero se resigno por los momentos después de todo Kakashi tenia toda la razón.

-Hmp-Gruño por su molestia y dejando en claro que lo dejaría así al menos por el momento, y así fue aflojando la fuerza ejercida en sus manos.

-Kakashi- El aludido giro su vista hacia Fugaku quien le hablaba en ese momento- Mantenme informado de cada uno de los movimientos de ese sujeto. Quiero saber todo acerca de el ¿Con quien habla? ¿A donde va y con quien? ¿Si tiene familia? ¿Los lugares que frecuenta? Todo absolutamente todo de el- Demando con rabia de solo saber que ese hombre seguía vivo- Entendido- Eso fue mas que una afirmación.

-Hai-Asintieron Kakashi, Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Deje todo a mi cargo Fugaku, por mi honor y mi vida que ese hombre ya es hombre muerto- Ya con esto último el peli-plata volvió a dejar en claro que haría todo hasta lo imposible por atrapar a todos aquellos sujetos de los que aun no sabían sus nombres, solo sus apodos y entre ellos estaban Serpiente y el titiriteros y de los otros dos no sabían nada aún. Y así fue que termino la reunión.

Todos salieron del despacho, Fugaku a su habitación al igual que sus hijos, por su parte Naruto y Shikamuru siguieron a Kakashi a las oficinas del punto de control de los Guardias y plantear una nueva estrategia.

Sasuke aún estaba lleno de rabia, se había detenido en la sala observo un cuadro que estaba en la parte alta de la segunda planta en todo en centro de la pared, empuño de nueva cuenta sus manos al ver el retrato de su madre prosigio a subir cada peldaño de las escaleras con paso firme, y apresurado llego a la entrada de su habitación se fue directamente a su futon/cama, estaba molesto, cansado y totalmente irritado pero por lo cansado que estaba no tardo en quedar profundamente dormido.

Las pesadillas volvieron pero en esta ocasión eran diferentes, un niño peli-negro veía la sangre a sus pies y con una mirada diabólica, reflejaba a cuatro cuerpos en el duro suelo, cada uno había sido asesinado de forma atroz por ese pequeño niño, una media sonrisa de ángel/demonio se formo en los labios del pequeño al ver pagar a los asesinos de su madre, verlos ahí atravesados por Katanas y haberlos acribillados a balas desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, los había torturado, pero su corazón no se contrajo, ya dentro de su pecho ya no existía nada. Solo la sensación de satisfacción, era un demonio en batalla al acabar con tantas almas. Era un demonio un completo Yukai que solo vive por el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad en su alma.

Frente a el la imagen de Mikoto apareció con expresión de tristeza de ver como su pequeño hijo, el dulce, amable y cariñoso Sasuke se había convertido en un ser frío y sin corazón movido por el odio, la rabia y la sed de venganza, caían lágrimas del rostro de la mujer mas no hablo se alejo y ya no se encontraba en el campo de visión de Sasuke. El cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando para que su madre regresara, sentía desgarrar su garganta pero lo que en verdad se termino de desgarrar fue su corazón.

Su semblante cambio de uno triste a uno frío, escalofriante, tenebroso, lleno de odio, venganza, rencor, antipatía, disgusto, aversión y hostilidad hacia todos los que se interpongan en su camino. Y sin mas sucumbió a la oscuridad de su alma.

Ya no había marcha atrás, había caído en un abismo del cual nunca dejaría de caer, todo en el cambio y nada podría cambiar lo que hoy en día él es, un hombre donde nadie conoce lo que hay detrás de su coraza, lo que hay detrás de ese corazón frío, lleno de miedos y temores que ni el mismo sabe que los tiene, pero que lo hacen mas fuerte ante su padre, su hermano y ante el mundo entero. No le teme ni siquiera a la misma muerte se diría que el se convirtió en el ángel de la muerte, el verdugo de todos los que intente interponerse en su camino. Gracias a lo pasado en su vida y a las pesadillas que los hacen recordar lo vivido se volvió el ser mas frío y sin corazón del mundo entero.

 **Continuara...**

 **Holaaa el nombre de la canción que me ayudo en este capitulo fue MY DEMONS de STARSET espero les haya gustado el capitulo 3 de mi historias nuevamente les pido disculpa se que me querrán matar por haber tardado mas de un mes y 26 días sin actualizar pero por ciertos problemas no pude en fin... Como desde un principio dije esta historia es dedicada de principio a fin a mi Onicha quien fue la que me dio el empujón para publicar.**

 **En cuanto a la historia ya ven las cosas van tomando rumbo las pesadillas de nuestro querido sasuke son cada vez mas tormentosas y ya levantarse a altas horas es cotidiano para el y entrenar para desquitar su furia.**

 **A diferencia de Sasuke,Hinata en este capítulo tuvo un sueño mucho mas distinto,mas tranquilo.**

 **Todas en la mansión Uchiha desean poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke**

 **Una aclaratoria mas tanto Hiashi como Fugaku tienen mayor control de todos desde sus mansiones. Los planes de los Uchiha aun van pero como dicen hay dos carta bajo la manga que sólo unos capítulos mas y sabrán de que se trata, pero nuestro querido Sasuke tendrá las manos metidas hay ya verán.**

 **A otra cosa coloque futon/cama y ustedes deciden mejor como cree que suene mejor**

 **Sin mas que agregar y si desean hacer algna sugerencia o aclaraciones solo escriban sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado mi historia así como a mi me gusta escribirla y actualizarla para ustedes...**

 **Sayonara hasta la próxima actualización... Besosssss COMENTEN POR FAVOR... Besosssss**

 **Viernes 29 de julio 2016**

 **11:13 pm**


End file.
